Karama
by Sir Raven of Azarath
Summary: There is a war for control over Atlantis. Aqualad falls in the atempt to protect his city.
1. Aqualad's Death

This fanfiction is dedicated to Alex 111333, Inferno500, and of course Maraina85 who threatened to make her Arwyn doll do horrible things to me if I didn't write for 3 hours a day.

I do not own Teen Titans or The Lord of the Rings (but I will soon)

Nomad stood staring at the Atlantean capital building. "This will so easy," he thought, not knowing about the Atlanteans' last line of defense. Nomad's militia had been completely destroyed except for one man named Inferno, but he didn't care.

He slowly approached the capital building, and saw only two warriors standing in his way. "Who are you?" he asks suspiciously. "I'm Maraina," says the girl. "And this is my brother Aqualad." "We're the last of the royal family," she says grandly and rather snottily.

"Get out of the w-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!!" screamed Inferno. Maraina had plunged a dagger made of ice into his heart. In one catlike movement Nomad unsheathed his massive sword.

"Nooooo!" yelled Aqulad, catching the fatal blow with his chest, and saving his sister. "Protect ……Atlantis," said Aqualad using his last breath. "That blow was not meant for him," said Nomad looking at Aqualads limp body floating in the water.

Titan Tower

"No!" sobbed Starfire. "What's wrong?" asked Robin " Did your gerbil die again?" "No," wept Starfire "Its Aqualad." "What!" yelled the other Titans in unison. "How did this happen?" Raven says looking distressed. "I…don't …know," said Starfire still sobbing uncontrollably. "But were going to find out," Robin says.

"Do you know who did this?" says Robin. Marania stares blankly at them and says nothing. "She's a lot of help," says Beast Boy. "Shut up BB," says Cyborg. "Beast Boy's right," says Robin, "We're not going to get any information out of her."

That night

Maraina still stands where her brother died. Finally she turns to go home and sees Nomad standing in her way. "You!!" She shrieks, sounding more animal than human. She draws her dagger in less than a second, and lunges at him with all her strength. He raises his sword to defend himself, but Maraina's blow shatters his weapon. "Thank you," says Nomad grinning sickly.

His hair grows long and white, his eyes turn red, and his fingernails turn to claws.

Then he vanished. Maraina falls to her knees. "What have I done?" she thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry that I had to stop so soon, but the Arwyn doll is coming after me because I said mean things about it in the dedication.


	2. The fall of Atlantis

Sorry my second chapter took so long to get out but here it is:

Karama (Nomad's true form) stood staring at Atlantis, thinking about the strange girl he had met the day before. As he stared he saw a small green flame. Then, it began to grow. Soon, the flame had consumed the entire city.

"What's happening!" gasps Karama, thoroughly confused. Then he saw someone swimming away from the fire. "A survivor?" thought Karama, swimming toward the 'survivor'. When he got close enough he saw that the man was wearing a mask that was half black and half copper. "Do you know who did this?" asks Karama.

"I did," says Slade.

When Karama awoke, Slade was gone. So was Atlantis.

TITAN TOWER

It was late that night by the time the titans got home. When they walked into their living room they saw a strange girl sitting on their couch. All the titans, except Robin, said "Who are you!".

"Hello, Alex," says Robin.

"Hello, Robin."

"Robin, who is this girl," asks Starfire. "Is she your Blouthorgian Rastaneth!"

"Ummmm, Star……she's my sister"

"Oh, it is very nice to meet you, sister of Robin!" yells Starfire, running to hug her.

"Um, I don't know what a Blouthorgian whatever is, but nice to meet you too."

"Yo, Robin. Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" asks Cyborg. Just as he said this, they heard the doorbell ring. Alex (Starfire was starting to scare her) ran to open the door and saw a soaking wet girl, about her own age, standing there. Alex had arrived just in time to catch the girl as she collapsed.

SOMEWHERE IN THE OCEAN

Karama stood on the back of a huge serpent made purely of water. It was moving across the water at an alarming speed, driven by Karama's bloodlust and rage. "That man with the mask will pay for what he has done," thought Karama. "All the rivers and seas of the world will run red with his blood!" Karama shrieks madly at the sky.

OH NO! This chapter's even shorter than the first, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


End file.
